In the current day of the information age, liquid crystal display devices have become important media for information transmission. Along with the increasing size of liquid crystal display panels, the power consumption of liquid crystal display panels has become the major cause of power consumption of liquid crystal displays. Thus, the designs for reducing the power consumption of liquid crystal display panels are increasingly important.
A conventional liquid crystal display panel generally includes data lines, scan lines, driver chips and pixel units. The data lines are used to transmit data signals for the corresponding pixel units. The scan lines are used to transmit scan signals for the corresponding pixel units. The driver chips are used to generate data signals and scan signals, and to drive the corresponding pixel units.
The conventional driving method for a liquid crystal display panel is generally to drive the pixel units through the data lines and the scan lines. Specifically, high electrical level signals are inputted into the pixel units in row A1 through the scan lines, and then data signals are inputted into the pixel units in row A1 through the data lines. Subsequently, high electrical level signals are inputted into the pixel units in row A2 (next to row A1) through the scan lines, and then data signals are inputted into the pixel units in row A2 through the data lines. If the voltage difference between the data signal corresponding to row A1 of the pixel unit and the data signal corresponding to row A2 of the pixel unit is great, the power consumption of the driver chip will be increased.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a driving method for a liquid crystal display panel to solve the problem of the prior art.